


Life Drawing

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Life Drawing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Teasing, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane takes advantage of the early morning sunlight to get a bit of drawing done. Ty takes advantage of Zane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> So [ricechex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ricechex) kept going on about this series and I caved in and gave it a shot. I plowed through the entire thing (plus the spinoffs) in just over a week, and I can't bear to let these doofuses go yet so I figured I'd see if I could do them justice. I hope you like it!

Ty woke to soft, unfamiliar scratching sounds coming from somewhere in the bedroom. That should have put him on edge, but something told him they were nothing to worry about. He raised his head off the pillow, squinting against the harsh glare of the sunlight streaming in through the window. 

He stretched, bringing his arms up over his head, and sat up against the pillows.

“Morning,” Ty mumbled sleepily, his eyes landing on Zane, who was half-hidden behind the easel he’d set up in the shaft of light. He was wearing a pair of loose flannel pyjama pants and nothing else. With the sun glinting off his broad shoulders, highlighting his muscles and glittering off the threads of silver in his hair, he looked both dangerous and beautiful, but all Ty could see was the calm softness in him.

Waking up slowly like this, with his guard down, was still novel and refreshing to Ty, even after all these years. The knowledge that his trust in Zane was pure and unbreakable at this point was incredibly comforting. He smiled at the thought. “How long have you been up?”

Zane peered around the side of the easel, tousled and unshaven and grinning in a way that made Ty's pulse skip a beat. “Mm, ‘bout as long as you have.” He smirked, nodding at the clearly visible distortion in the sheets where Ty’s morning erection was making itself prominent. Ty rolled his eyes.

“Too early for puns. That’s a severe penalty.”

Zane chuckled, looking back to his drawing. “Pretty sure that was a double-entendre, not a pun.” 

“Your French pronunciation is abominable. Whatcha working on?” Ty drawled, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, one hand idly running over his thigh as he scratched his chin sleepily with the other. He caught Zane staring and smirked, trailing his fingers closer to the outline of his cock.

"Just, you know..." Zane flushed from his cheekbones to the tips of his ears. It never failed to catch Ty off-guard when he got so adorably flustered and awkward, despite all their time together. "You looked so peaceful. I thought I'd try to capture it."

Ty cocked his head. "Phone camera not good enough any more?" Zane's face fell slightly and Ty sat up straighter, flapping his hands in the air anxiously. "No, baby, I'm just teasing. I love that you're drawing more often."

"You don't mind, then?" Zane's shoulders sagged in relief, the mischievous twinkle back in his eye.

"Mmm, not at all," Ty murmured, stretching his back and arching up off the bed slightly. His hands roamed back down to his lap, pulling the thin sheet tight against his cock. "How about I give you something more interesting to look at though?"

Without waiting for a response, Ty shoved the sheets down and hooked the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down and letting his cock spring free. The groan Zane let out was more than enough motivation for him to continue.

Ty let his eyes flutter shut, certain that Zane was looking right at him. He ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip as he shifted slightly, getting up on his knees to give Zane a better view. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, leaving the other one free to roam up and down his thigh. Zane let out another cut-off gasp and Ty heard the shift of cotton and the snap of elastic, and he knew Zane had slipped one hand into his pyjama bottoms. The thought of it spurred him on, and he began stroking himself slowly.

He ran his thumb up over the head of his cock, spreading the slippery pre-come he found there and easing his way as his hand slid up and down, squeezing the base of his cock every down-stroke. This wasn't about getting off yet, it was about putting on a show.

There was a sharp clatter that knocked Ty out of his reverie slightly. He stilled his hand as his eyes snapped open, only to see Zane looking sheepish.

"Sorry, love," he coughed out, one hand still hidden between his legs. "Dropped my pencil."

Ty choked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Shall I continue then?" His dry sarcasm was tempered by the warmth and amusement in his voice, and Zane nodded, trying his best to look serious. Ty wriggled, slipping completely out of his briefs, and lay down on the bed, letting his legs fall open to give Zane a better view.

He curled his fingers around his cock one by one before folding his thumb over them and sliding his hand up and down firmly. He groaned, softly at first and then louder, figuring if he was going to entertain his lover he may as well make the most of it. As he stroked faster, he raised his hips up off the bed slightly, thrusting into the tight circle of his fingers. His other hand reached down to cup and tug at his balls, and he heard Zane whimper.

Grinning, he picked up the pace, the slapping sound of his own skin drowning out the muffled noises they were both making. He could feel the heavy weight of his orgasm building low in his belly, and he tried to slow down slightly. Just the knowledge that Zane's laser focus was on him right now was enough to drive him crazy. He wriggled against the sheets, tugging on his balls and trying to calm himself.

"Shh, babe, don't come yet..." Zane's voice was low and rough and much closer now. Ty felt the side of the bed dipping low as Zane's weight settled next to him. Unable to wait any longer, Ty opened his eyes. Zane had stripped out of his pants before settling down, and was staring at him, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed over his morning stubble. Fuck but he looked _gorgeous_.

"Want you, Ty. Want you inside me..." Zane gasped, reaching out to tip Ty's jaw up and bring them close together enough that Ty felt hot breath against his skin. He swallowed thickly and nodded before closing the gap and kissing Zane fiercely.

Gripping Ty's face carefully but firmly between his solid hands, Zane threw one knee over Ty's hips and rolled them both so Ty was flat on his back, pinned between Zane's muscular thighs. Ty moaned and rocked his hips, grinding his aching cock against the soft skin of Zane's groin.

Zane already had the bottle of lube out, and when he reached around to prepare himself, Ty just sucked in a sharp breath and watched as the muscles in his lover's shoulders shifted sinuously. Zane's eyes fluttered shut as he fingered himself and Ty took advantage, sneaking his hand around Zane's cock. It twitched eagerly against his palm, and Ty bucked again, desperate and impatient.

Ty gasped as Zane's slick hand found its way to his cock, lubing it up and angling it so the head brushed against his puckered hole.

"Fuck, Zane. Hurry, this isn't going to fucking last..." he spat out before gritting his teeth. He'd got so worked up just touching himself while Zane watched that his entire body felt electrified. Every touch, every shift of skin against muscle, was like a jolt right to the base of his erection.

Finally, after what felt like half as second and a thousand years all at the same time, Zane shifted and sank down, impaling himself on Ty's cock in one smooth motion. He was so perfect, so hot and tight. Ty groaned, running his free hand up Zane's thigh as he started pumping his other hand. Every time he reached the base of Zane's cock, Zane would rock his hips, sliding and grinding and swallowing Ty whole. 

As Ty shifted, bending his knees and rocking his lover in the cradle of his hips, Zane let out a strangled whimper that let him know he'd found his target. He jerked again, groaning at the sweet slide of his cock as it found Zane's prostate, driving him closer to orgasm.

They fell into a fast, brutal rhythm, the slapping of their bodies punctuated by gasps and grunts. Ty felt Zane twitching against his fingers and redoubled his pace, squeezing tightly and rolling Zane's balls with his other hand.

"That's it, baby. Come for me."

Zane's eyes shot open and locked on Ty's as his hands slid up and down Ty's stomach. Within seconds, he was crying out, muscles clenching around Ty's aching cock as his own twitched violently, splattering all over Ty's hand and belly.

The sight was too much for Ty, combined with his over-sensitized state and the fact that Zane's muscles were squeezing him tightly, and his own orgasm rolled over him. He came with a muffled groan, filling Zane, shooting pulse after pulse deep inside of him.

For a moment they didn't move, just held onto each other as they caught their breath. Zane bent down, still trapped in the frame of Ty's legs, and kissed him gently, the motion surprisingly chaste considering what they'd just done. Ty made a muffled, contented noise and sat up as Zane leaned back. 

"Damn, Tiger." Zane chuckled, and pointed to Ty's abdomen. He looked down at his chest, stripes of drying semen interspersed with streaks of smeared graphite from Zane's hands. Ty chuckled, and the rolling motion caused his softening cock to slip out of Zane, who made a forlorn little huff.

"Mmm," Ty sighed, rubbing at the mess across his abdomen. "What do you say to cleaning this crap off me?"

"On one condition." Zane smiled, kissing Ty's forehead before rolling off of him and stretching. "You stay naked when we're done in the shower, so I can finish my drawing."

"Deal." Ty grinned and gestured to the abstract art on his midsection. "And then maybe it'll be my turn to paint you."


End file.
